Stuck in the moment
by bite-me-cullen.just-do-it0304
Summary: Bella a sweet victoria secret model & an author no one knows about.Edward the kind rockstar. Both with a bad past. the meet in Chicago both being stuck in an elavtor togther. What will happen? E&B.AH.BOTH POINT OF VIEWS.PLEASE READ.FULL OF SUPRISE!
1. Prologue

AN: Okay, so yeah I'm back but don't worry I will finish this story I promise and I already have a few chapters written you wont have to wait long… so with that said let the story begin!

PROLOGUE 

BPOV

Who would have thought that today of all days I would be stuck in an elevator? Well not me because if I did think that then I wouldn't have been here. Today, just had to be my birthday and if I didn't like it enough already I would be stuck here…

Well it could be worse, much worse, I mean at least I'm not alone. At least one of -scratch that- thee hottest guy I have ever seen is stuck in here with me. Unfortunately that guy is the famous 'Edward Anthony Cullen'. Fortunately I was also known in the media world because I , Isabella Marie Swan, am a Victoria's Secret model and a secret author…

*******************

AN: okay so tell me if I should continue!! And please review so I can know I don't care how long or short it is…


	2. TIK TOK

AN: Thank you guys so much for the reviews really they make me really happy…

CHAPTER ONE

BPOV

"Yes, okay I will be there at 8 o' clock tonight, Elena." I whispered, while pulling my hoodie down lower, but still I see some paparazzi following me. My two bodyguards, Felix and Demetri, get a little closer.

"Promise me, Bella. I want your birthday this year to be great. I mean your turning 22!" Elena spoke quickly, and I can almost imagine her pushing her way through people in the busy streets of Chicago. I do not know how she knows her way around already, we have only been here for a week and will only be for another four days before we return home.

"I promise I wont miss it, okay?" I said exasperated as the paparazzi started circling around me like predator vs. its prey.

"Okay. Remember 8 o' clock sharp or I will get your brothers over there to drag you here. Love ya, bye."

"Love you too, bye." I said as Felix and Demetri started pulling me along towards the hotel.

"Isabella who was that on the phone?!"

"Why are you here in Chicago?!"

"Do you have a new boyfriend?!"

The paparazzi was now pushing each other around to get a picture of me. While Felix and Demetri where guarding them I slipped in through the doors of the hotel. Hurrying to get to my room to get ready after seeing it was close to 6:30.

After choosing the outfit for my birthday part, I hoped into the bathroom for a quick shower and to get my makeup, which was very light, on. After I was finished in the bathroom I walked into the room to put on my black strapless dress and stiletto heels.(pic on profile.) Once I was ready to go I walked down the hall to knock on the boys room.

When they did end up opening the door I couldn't help but to burst out laughing. They looked ridiculous in their suits, I mean come on you would laugh too if you saw the two huge ass body guards dressed up in suits too.

"Shut it, Bells. We didn't exactly choose to wear these Bonnie made us." Felix huffed while trying to make me shut up.

Once I caught my breathi told them "No, no I mean you guys look great, really you do. I just wasn't expecting it."

"Yeah sure whatever…" Demetri muttered walking ahead of me.

Once we made it outside the paparazzi was there once again but this time they were surrounding someone else. I was able to sneak by without so many photographers bothering me. We got into the limo that Caroline, unfortunately, got for us. Once we arrived at the restaurant I was tackled with hugs by most of my co-workers at Victoria's Secret. They were all telling me happy birthday when I saw my brothers and the team waiting to hug me. Once all the girls let go I went over to the guys and they gave me huge hugs. When I finally got to my brothers they started teasing me.

"Wow, Bells already 22 but the height of a 16 year old." says Damon. Stefan and Matt cackle with the boys in the background.

"Shut upits her birthday and she doesn't have to be tall, she can wear high heels." Caroline came out of no where and wrapped her arms around me.

"Thanks." I whispered in her ear for only her to hear. While her back was turned on the boys I stuck my tongue out at them.

"My pleasure. Happy Birthday." she said after she let go of me.

"My turn!" Bonnie yelled letting go of Damon's arm and practically tackling me.

"Happy Birthday, Cupcake!" Bonnie yelled. One thing Bonnie was known for was her little pets name for her friend and sometimes just random people. That was the one thing I never got about her and Damon. You see Damon and Stefan are fraternal twins. Damon is the oldest but by only 13 minutes. Then came Matt who is only a year older than me. Damon and Stefan are 24. They met Bonnie, Elena and Caroline at a club one night and couldn't get them out of there heads so we all searched for there names until we finally found them. But by then the guys had given up hope so imagine there surprise when it was the three girls who were sister's. Damon and Stefan jumped at the chance to ask Bonnie and Elena out. But Matt and Caroline took it a little more slow. They didn't start dating till about 8 months ago. Even though they had been best friends for a little over a year.

The girls were all adopted by a famous doctor who couldn't have children of their own. So they went to a foster home and were planning to adopt two but when thy saw that the girls were so close they adopted all three. When the boys called that fateful night the girls of course said yes. So that's how we got here.

My brothers played for the Dallas Cowboys and the girls were Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders. The boys were worried at first about the no dating the girls rule but seeing how they had been going out before they joined the team and how focused they were during the games coach let them go.

That's part of the reason why I was here in Chicago, besides the Victoria Secrets photo shoot.

"Bella? Hello? Earth to Bella."

I looked up to see who brought me out of my thoughts to be met with the angelic face of my boss. Megan was very beautiful and me and her were pretty close, but I was wondering why she was here with a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Hey Megan. What's up?" I asked her after noticing everyone else was drinking, dancing and having a great time.

"What's up?! Happy birthday to you, gosh! But guess what I have great news!" she said.

"Yeah…" I pushed.

"You get your white wings next week in the runway show!!" she exclaimed.

"OH MI GAWD!"I yelled back. You see getting to wear white wings is a huge privilege to any Victoria's Secret model and being able to get it so young was a huge achievement mine.

"I know! Right!"

We started hoping around dancing to the song 'Tik Tok by Kei$ha'

After that the night pasted in a blur. I didn't end up too shit-faced just a little tipsy.

After stumbling out of the cab by myself -after telling Felix and Demetri to leave after they found to cute blondes they took interest in- thanking whatever god was up there that there were no photograpers. But after looking at my watch and seeing it was nearing 2:00 am I understood why.

Walking in the lobby of the swanky hotel was like walking into a ghost town, only a few bell boys and a clerk were up by the counter. When they heard the door open they all looked up and started to make there way over but I waved them off quickly I didn't need any help just walking to the elevator. Once I walked into the elevator and hit the number floor I needed I leaned back against the wall. They doors had just started closing when I heard someone yell for me to hold the elevator. So of course I did. Hoping it wasn't someone that was gonna ask for my autograph. Luck must have been on my side because in walked in Edward fucking Cullen!

"Thank you." He said looking me up and down in an appraising way.

"Of course." I said while doing the same to him. He had a nice tall strong looking figure. Nice broad shoulders, buff arms. And he had this amazing sex looking hair and it was almost like the color of a new penny but a little shinier. When I did manage to stop ogling him I was locked into his stare. Oh and did I mention he had the most amazing fresh cut grass green eyes!

"I'm Edward." he whispered lifting his hand to mine and what a big hand it was. And you know what they say big hands,-quickly looking down at his feet I see pretty big feet too- big feet means a big-

"Your suppose to shake it." He chuckled.

" Umm, yeah, I'm Bella." I said back while his big hand enveloped mine. Since he only said his first name I figured I'd do the same.

As if right on que the elevator dinged on my floor, but the doors didn't. Instead the lights started flickering and the floor started dropping until it stopped unevenly with a huge making me jump in the air. The unsteady floor made Edward and I jostle to the ground where on the way down I banged my head on the emergency phone…

*****************

AN: okay review if you want a little Edward point of view! Tell me yay or nay! Again thanks for reviewing!

Tell me any mistakes on my part so I can fix them please and tell me if I should make it longer!!

Love ya,

AraBella!

P.S.- Can anyone tell me where I got the brothers and girlfriends names?! If your guess right you get one free wish!


	3. Party like a rockstar!

There is only one winner though and that is:

Angelhira64

And to be fair the first six reviewers didn't get to see the question so you guys get a wish too:

ebdewlalrad

Twilight RoxxD my little decoy (love this song by paramore! Go check it out people!)Ally soccer girl sillyroxy EdwardCullenMasenforever .

Okay now that the AN is longer than the story here we go!

**Party like a ROCKSTAR!**

**EPOV**

Waking up in an unfamiliar room is common for me. No not because I sleep around a lot -but I am by no means a virgin- but because I travel a lot with no grounded home, except for my home in California-my old parents house- and Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle's house. But other than that I wouldn't say I had roots, deep roots at least.

As I began thinking about the day I had ahead of me I couldn't help but wonder what Emmett was doing. Emmett is my cousin but we grew up with each other so he was pretty much like my brother. So was Jasper. He was one of the closet guy friends I could ask for. In the line of business you cant exactly trust everyone you meet. So I just try to keep my family and my friends with me.

Before I had time to think of anything else my door banged open. In walked Emmett looking so happy that I thought his face was gonna brake from the huge smile he had on his face.

"Eddie, my man, we have to leave in thirty minutes we have a rehearsal show!" Emmett looking as big as always walked and yelled…probably waking up the whole damn hotel.

"Okay shhh we don't wanna become the band that gets kicked out of the hotel." I said but I was laughing so Emmett wouldn't take me so seriously.

* * *

"Dude that was great!" Emmett yelled still on his adrenaline rush from our rehearsal.

"Em calm down seriously." Jasper said calmly from the side though I could see a hint of a smile on his face.

"Come on you have to say that was one of the best rehearsals!" Emmett was hopping up and down in his seat like a four year old going to the zoo for the first time.

Looking back on the rehearsals I thought he was right, it was a great one we had gotten our new songs down to a 'T'. Our manager was also very happy with our progress. He thought we were doing great and tonight's concert would be one of the best.

"No Jasper he was right we did great earlier." I said. Smiling over at Emmett.

Looking down at the paper in my hands I thought about how long we would have to stay in Chicago, not saying this place isn't great or anything but I miss nice and sunny California. Only one more week then I get a break for a few weeks. I wonder where I will go for my short vacation probably to Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme. I haven't seen them in a while.

*****************

"Dude, did you see how many people where out there!" Emmett yelled. Peeking out at the crowd behind the curtain. I noted there was a hell of a lot of people.

"Man lets go to the bar tonight im ready to get happily drunk!" Emmett said slapping me and Jasper on the back.

"Yeah lets go get fucked up tonight!" Jasper yelled, braking out of his normal quiet shell.

Once at the little bar we always come to when we come to Chicago. After we ordered our first drinks of the night. I looked around the bar. A few bar bums, some business men drinking after a long, hard(wink wink) day at work, unfortunately a few girls around our age were whispering and pointing to us. The reason we like to come to this bar so much is because there are usually pretty slow and mainly guys and I doubt they will squeal and bug us.

Don't get me wrong I love our fans. We wouldn't be where we were without them but sometimes it was nice just be left in peace for a few days.

"Oh my gosh! It is them its (enter band name. ideas!). I cant believe it should I go talk to them? Im gonna go talk to them… how do I look? Good? Okay great!" I heard one of the girls whispering to her friends. The other girls were whispering and shaking their heads telling her to leave us in quiet.

I laughed quietly to myself and thanked god when the girl didn't come over here but kept eyeing our table I could practically feel her undressing me with her eyes.

After a few beers had been knocked back by us each we decided to get something to eat seeing as we hadn't eaten seen about an hour before the concert.

Pulling up to a little Mexican bar & grill we got out of the car and walked in. My nose filling up with the aroma of Mexican food. Walking up to the greeter I could practically see her drooling all over her booth.

"Uh." she said trying to remember what see was suppose to say. I heard Emmett chuckle softly under his breath next to me. I elbowed him in the gut to which shut him up immediately.

"Table for three, please ma'am." I heard Jasper speak up next to Emmett, throwing in some of his southern twang. Jasper is originally from Texas but moved to Forks, Washington when he was around three. We met the first day of school and have been best friends since and of course Emmett joined us

"O-of course. Follow me please." Showing us to our table I could tell the waitress was nervous. Why I had no clue I mean we where only people. Who cares if we are famous…obviously she does.

"Here you go. Your waitress will be with you in a second." she said before shooting us one last glance and walking away.

Not even seconds later an older looking women came up to our booth. She had to be around 40. Not old just older than us.

"Welcome, sugar's. Well lord help me if it isn't you three boys that I see on t.v. all the time my young'n luv's yall." The waitress said with a full southern accent. She gave us a warm smile. While taking our order for our drinks.

"Ok, two beers and a water coming up in a minute, sweets." she said while walking away.

"I think she has a crush on you, Emmett." Jasper said stage whispering.

"Who wouldn't have a crush on me with these huge dimples!" he whispered back but to him it was still pretty much talking. He cant whisper to save his life.

After finishing our meal and waiting for our bill we just sat around lazily murmuring to each other.

"Okay here yall go. And may I ask a favor of yall?" Betty as we learned her name to be asked. We learned in the short time here that she had two twin girls she adopted that her and her husband loved dearly. She was a very sweet women.

"Of course anything for you Betty." Emmett said smiling his dimple-smile, as he liked to call it.

"Well could I get you boys autographs for my darlings?" she said. Slipping us a piece of towards us.

"Hel-" he was cut off when earning a fierce glare from Betty. "I mean heck yeah!"

"Thank you and you are free to go now your meal is on the house." she told us walking away.

"Thanks Betty, you're the best!" Emmett yelled patting his stomach. "We give you a great review for this place!"

We hailed a cab back to the place we were staying for the week. Before the guys could enter the hotel they saw a bar a few places down they scrambled to the bar asking if I wanted to join. With a quick no I watched them go. I had just sobered up no way in hell was I going to go get piss drunk again.

Walking in I saw there was practically no one in the lobby except for a few teenage bell boys who were staring at the elevator longingly.

Shrugging my shoulder I walked to the elevator seeing it was about to close I called at the person to hold it open.

I would have never imagined that the person I asked to hold the elevator for me would be Isabella Swan, who I must say is even more beautiful in person than in any Victoria Secret ad ever. Beautiful brown colored hair and eyes that matched. A cute button nose and an amazing body to die for.

After pressing my hall number, I turned toward the angel slash goddess next to me.

"Thank you." I told her. Looking her up and down again enjoying the view I got of her 5 foot 4 inch frame.

"Of course." she answered with a beautiful bright smile. She stood taking me in. Starting with my hair and ending at my feet.

"Im Edward." I said while lifting my hand hoping she would take it and not let go. I watched her eyes as she looked from my out-stretched hand to my feet quickly before a wonderful rosy blush came over her creamy pale skin. My mind began running wild questioning myself on what she could be thinking. Before I remembered my hand was still waiting to be shaken.

"Your suppose to shake it." I said while chuckling trying to get her to look back into my eyes.

"Umm, yeah, I'm Bella." she said softly clearing her throat she took my large hand into her small soft one.

Then the elevator dinged bringing me out of my Bella induced haze. Seeing it was her floor she started towards the door but stopped waiting for the doors to open. Instead the lights started flickering and the elevator started to drop and landed unevenly. Bella practically threw herself at me which didn't help keeping me balanced but I wouldn't mind holding her. We both ended up falling to the floor. Flipping us around hoping I would get the most of the impact I saw her head hit the emergency phone. I saw it bleeding and became worried after lying her down and see that there was a small but deep cut in her forehead I yanked my shirt off and held it to her forehead bringing her head onto my lap…

*****************

AN: okay so I hope it is a little longer. Wow I had no clue what to write but the I started and it just kept going. I don't know if it good though! Okay the next few chapters will be up a lot faster because I already have ideas and everything I want done in my mind.

Okay for the winners you get one wish each! I don't care what it is!

ATTENTION EVERYONE- I need a Beta! Also if you people want some lemons im gonna need some help I am a virgin! And I know everything like that but I don't think it would end up doing so well. So if anyone wants to right some outtakes of lemons for this story let me know! It would be appreciated!

P.s.- every title is gonna have a song title. Whoever is the first person to guess the artist/singer than I will give you on wish!


	4. Follow Me Down

AN: sorry this is a little late but my birthday was Thursday and I have FCAT this week…fun. Okay so again sorry. And there is some things that are wrong in this story so please just use you imagination.

**Follow Me Down**

**EPOV**

Laying her head in my lap I took out my phone after seeing there was no signal I just ended up throwing it across the small room and looking down at Bella -as she liked to be called since that was what she introduced herself as-

She really was beautiful. Its no wonder she was a model for Victoria Secret. She had a perfect heart-shaped face. Almond shaped eyes that were a wonderful shade of brown. And two full lips that would make any man weep with pleasure.

Pulling my shirt up I saw that the bleeding from the cut had slowed down a little but not a lot. Sighing, I remembered that Carlisle had told me about deep cuts. The only thing I could remember was that it would scar but any one could tell by just looking at it.

"Hello? Anyone down there?" I heard a voice from above say…GOD? I cant be dead! We cant be! I mean this would be a great way to die with a supermodel in your arms but im not ready to die. I want a family and kids.

"This is Kraig from the local fire department. Is there anyone down there?" I Heard the voice -who I just learned was kraig not god-.

"Umm Yeah two people!" I hollered back hoping that I didn't wake up Bella. She shouldn't have to deal with this plus the fact that she cut her head.

"Sir, could I please get your names?" Kraig asked back down to me.

"Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan!"

"The Isabella swan? Wow that guy is one lucky fucker." I heard one of the other guys same from above.

"Are you both okay?" Kraig yelled again.

"Well Bella cut her head and is passed out but other than that everything I fine."

"Okay well we will contact some people for you if you would like to bring you a change of clothes or something? You will be in there a while."

"Umm…" My head snapped down so quickly that I could've gotten whiplash.

Bella had woken up that much was clear to him however he didn't know why it affect him so much to see her brown eyes almost like the color of a latte. He never did like the taste of those but he could get used to looking at them. Very use to it.

"Where am I?" She asked in that angelic voice of hers.

"The elevator broke down and you hit your head. The fire department is here trying to get us out." For a second or so it was quiet and she looked okay but when that second was gone she started freaking out.

"Oh MY STUCK IN A ELEVATOR!" She all but screamed in my ears making them ring but not in a good pleasant way.

"Are you okay? Did you hit your head too hard?" I heard myself saying to her while taking my hand and shirt away from her head. The bleeding had at least stopped.

"DO I LOOK OKAY?! WE COULD DIE IN HERE! WE COULD RUN OUT OF OXYGEN! PLUMITT TO OUR DEATHS! STARVE TO DEATH! OH DEAR LORD! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" She started shaking next to me and I didn't know what to do from my years in medical school I figured she was going into shock. She might even have…

"Bella are you claustrophobic, by any chance?" I asked while making a little room between herself and I because in the chance she was claustrophobic she would need herself some room.

"Yes, oh god yes, I'm gonna die." she said as she started to sob.

"Is everything okay down there?!" Kraig yelled down.

"Um Isabella is awake but she has a severe case of claustrophobia." I yelled up swearing when I heard Bella whimper at the sound of her full name.

"Bella?! Bella your gonna be okay we are gonna get you out of there we promise." The sound of some man came from the top of the elevator. He didn't sound like a firefighter more like someone who knew her. A boyfriend perhaps? I felt myself sadden at the thought of her having a boyfriend.

"Bella did you hear him we are gonna get you out I promise okay." I whispered so quietly I wasn't sure if she heard. I reached out to put my hand on her back to possibly soothe her but all she did was let out the most ear-piercing scream I had ever heard.

"Please, don't. Please, no…"She whimpered. And started rocking herself.

"Don't what Bella?" I whispered again.

"Please don't James I'm sorry." she whimpered again. Who the hell is James and why the hell is Bella so afraid of him?!

"Bella I'm not James. I'm Edward. Remember the guy you just met?" I countered. Looking like she remembered where she was she all but threw herself at me. Sobbing into my chest. I rubbed circles into her back soothing her.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you okay down there?" a kind but hyper voice asked.

"Yeah, Bonnie." Bella tried to call up but no one but me could hear her.

"She said yes." I called up for her.

"Thanks." she said still attached to my chest which she had just seemed to notice was shirtless.

"Edward dude you would be the one to get stuck in a damn elevator." Emmett yelled down his voice practically making the elevator shake. Bella jumped a little at his voice.

"Shut up Emmett."

"Eddie-boy do you need anything while you are down there?" he yelled back.

"Um a shirt would be good and a pair of jeans." I called back up.

"Bella's brother wants to know if she needs anything?"

"A sweatshirt and shorts would be nice." she whispered to me.

"A sweatshirt and shorts." I called up.

"Coming right up."

Looking down at the beautiful siren in my arms, I wondered how I ended up here with a wonderful super model in my arms.

"Are you okay now?" I wondered.

"Um yeah I'm sorry for that little outburst earlier. I'm not usually this crazy." she said while looking up at me.

"Its okay your secret is safe with me." I said trying to lighten the mood by mentioning the paparazzi. It worked a little I guess because she chuckled.

"So do you wanna tell me what happened back there?" I asked. The question had been on my mind since the freak out.

"Well…"

"Its okay if you don't want to tell me…"

"Seeing as we may die I guess someone should hear my side of my story." She practically mouthed. Her voice just a faint whisper.

"Hey guys we are gonna drop down a kit with a few things you might need in it." Kraig said while I saw a box being brought down by a crane looking thing.

After the box was safely down Bella and I shifted through it.

Water bottles, food, blanket, pillow, flashlight and a first aid kit. And of course the clothes we asked for.

"Gosh I'm starving." she said while she picked up a sandwich

and a bag of chips.

"Ham and cheese with or without lettuce?" she asked me holding the two sandwich's in either hand.

"With lettuce if you don't mind." I said.

"Good because I hate lettuce on sandwich's." she said around her food which she already took a bite of. After polishing of the food and two bottles of water she discovered the clothes.

"Okay so this dress is really uncomfortable and now im freezing so…" she trailed off.

"I can close my eyes while you change if you would like." I offered.

"I was actually thinking of the game 'You show me yours and I show you mine'. That's if your fine with it." she asked with a devious smile on her face.

"Okay then me first or you?"

"I vote you."

"Okay." I said while standing up and slowly unbuttoning my slacks and thanking god that Emmett still makes me go work out at 7 each morning. I stripped them off my legs and again thanked god I didn't go commando today. I slowly pulled my comfortable jeans on and my old AC/ DC vintage t-shirt on.

"Your turn." I was really looking forward to see her live in person practically nude. It's not like I have ever been to one of her shows.

She stood up and got a complex look on her face but as if she had god strike her with an idea she turned toward me and what she said nearly made my heart stop.

"I need help unzipping my dress please." She said in a voice that is way to innocent. I slowly got up and unzipped it for her looking at how her pale white skin contrasted with her dark black dress skipping over her strapless white lace bra and trailing it down to the very tip of her butt. She slowly slipped the dress off and turned around and I couldn't help but stare you looked so beautiful with clothes but in only a matching set of white lace boyshorts she looked like an angel. The only thing that brought me out of my thoughts was when she slipped on the too big Texas sweatshirt it reached just past her butt blocking the all to tempting view.

She slipped on her short shorts and sat down grabbing the blanket and patting the seat next to her. I sat down and waited for her to say something. After she didn't say anything for a few minutes I decided to talk.

"So are you gonna tell me the secret story of Miss Isabella Swan?" I questioned.

"Ahh your remembered, I guess. But it's a long story." she was about to say something else but was interrupted by Kraig.

"Sorry guys but this is gonna take a few hours. Tell us if you need anything."

"Okay." I called up. "I guess we have some time." I told her.

"I guess so." She fidgeted, turning towards me.

"Where to start, where to start…"

* * *

AN: Ok guys I am so sorry but I have been extremely sick with something and I had to come to the hospital and I have been in and out of sleep for so long. I'm sorry really I mean it. I'm still the hospital but I'm awake and am allowed out sometime next week so that means I will get to write a lot. So let me know if this chapter is good or not!

P.S. Who wrote this song?!?!?!? I will give you one wish if you get it write!!


	5. RUN JOEY RUN!

AN: OK. HEY GUYS HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER! UMM IF IM TO DRAMATIC PLEASE HONESTLY LET ME KNOW.

**RUN JOEY RUN**

**EPOV**

"Where to start, where to start…" She mumbled. Her face was blank showing no emotions at all, but when I looked in her eyes I could see that she had been through a lot and she went through it by herself and came out stronger because of it.

"How about from the beginning?" I asked pushing a piece of hair that had fell in front of her big brown eyes.

"Okay well I was born in a little town called Forks, Washington. My mothers names was Renee Swan and she was married to Charlie Swan. I have three brothers Stefan, Damon, who are twins, and Matt. My mom was never really there for my brothers growing up or at least that's what they told me."

"Once I was born Renee started doing some hardcore drugs all the time she never brought people over but she was always out after a while we got use to it we tried to get her to go to rehab but she wouldn't listen and eventually we gave up. When I was five my mom still hadn't stopped doing drugs and she was pretty messed up staying out all hours of the night. One night while the boys and my dad where at a little league game, I usually went but I wasn't feeling well so I stayed home while a babysitter was watching me. Mom was out, but she came home and told the babysitter she could leave. The babysitter not seeing a problem left. My mom was really drunk and had brought a man home with her. Thinking I was with the boys she started touching him but when I sneezed I alerted her of my presence and she…" she broke off and her mask started crumbling slowly but surely. I reached over and grabbed her hands in my big ones compared to her small smooth hands.

"She started hitting me and then she dragged me over to the guy and he just sat there and laughed me while she continued to hit me she didn't stop until there was a knock on the door. It was my neighbor checking to see if I was fine because she saw the babysitter leave and she knew about what was happening with my mom. She saw me but didn't say anything…she went home and called 911 and my dad they showed up and arrested my mom and the guy who's name is Phil."

"When I was ten my mom was let out of jail and she came back to the house and my dad didn't want her to but he still loved her. He made sure none of us where never near her though. One day I came home from school to see blood on the floor thinking one of the helpers tripped I followed the trail to see my mom in the kitchen in a pile of blood with a gun next to her."

"After that my dad became distant started taking more business trips and was barely ever home so my neighbor mainly took care of us, her and Ruby, our maid. By the time I turned 16 my brothers were pretty much taking care of me, we knew our dad loved us but it was tough for him. When I was 19 and in college I had my first serious boyfriend. Long story short he tried to rape me but my roommate, Jacob got there before he could. James, my boyfriend, was pretty abusive at the time he would lock me up in small spaces and I grew apart from my brothers. After James was out of my life we grew close again and now I am where I'm at today in my life." she stuttered through the whole story by the end she was silently crying and I'm sure she could see the shock on my face.

This beautiful girl had been through so much and no one even cared enough to take her in their arms and make sure she was okay. I silently took her into my arms and rocked her back and forth. When she was finally done I asked some questions.

"Does your dad know about James?"

"He does not. And I would like to keep it that way." she whispered into my neck, which sent a little jolt down my back.

"Why don't you wanna talk to your dad about it?" I asked pondering to myself why she wouldn't want to tell her dad.

"I just don't want to bring any more hardship on him he has been through enough." I didn't see the logic in her statement seeing as she has been through more than him, but I could see she wanted me to drop it so I did.

"Okay well now that I told you my deeply depressing story how about you? Got any skeletons in your closet?" she asked me.

"Guys we will be able to get you out in a time range of 10 to 15 minutes okay?" Kraig called down to us.

"Guess we don't have enough time then…" Bella whispered to herself more than me.

"Unless you would allow me to have your phone number." I smiled my crooked smile at her hoping beyond belief she would agree.

"Only if I can have yours."

After exchanging numbers quickly the shaft of the elevator started lifting until it came to the floor of the lobby so we could climb up. I had to help Bella up because she was to short.

I lifted myself up in time to see her get swarmed by people who im guessing were her brothers and girlfriends.

"Eddie man you got so lucky getting stuck in their with Isabella Swan!" Emmett about shouted at me.

"Shut up idiot! And my name is Edward." I talked in a rush.

"Dude your okay right?" Jasper asked clasping his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm more than okay man." I whispered looking at Bella who I guess was going to her room for some rest. Right before she left behind the door of the stairs she turned around and smiled at me and waved. I waved back and she turned around and left.

**LATER THAT NIGHT.**

"Okay dude well I'm gonna let go get some rest, okay?" Jasper said while walking to the door.

"Yeah thanks man." I responded. Emmett was already asleep, if you can call it that, in his room. Right as I was drifting of I heard my phone beep. I reached over thinking it would be my mother having heard the news. I was surprised when I saw it was a text message from Bella.

Glad I was stuck in the elevator with someone like you. Good night. J xoxo B

I couldn't help but smile when I saw the message something about her really is amazing I could see that and I only just met her. I couldn't help but send a message back to her.

I could say the same I'm glad we had to be stuck together with each other because someone as special as you shouldn't be missing from my life. Good night, Bella. E

Closing and charging my phone I fell asleep and dreamed about the gorgeous girl somewhere in the building.

And I couldn't help but think I was going to have to, as my mom would say, court Bella.

**BPOV**

As I read the message Edward I couldn't help but smile and hope I saw Edward again. I fell asleep not being awaken by a nightmare because that whole night I dreamt of a pair of lime green eyes.

AN: OKAY HEY GUYS. HOPE YOU LIKE.

QUESTION: Do you want what happens these last few days while in Chicago or do you want me to skip to the part where they meet up in Texas?

Who sings this song? Bonus if you tell me what show it came on recently!

P.s. I'm going to be updating my other story tomorrow .


End file.
